1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved speaker, more particularly to an improved single magnetic circuit dual output speaker adopting a bridge structure as reinforcement for the design, not only providing a better protection on the magnetic circuit, but also facilitating the grip by holding the bridge during the assembling and maintenance of the speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wonderful music is a major entertainment that enriches our life and relaxes our mind and body. Due to the extensive demand of the market, speaker manufacturers keep on enhancing the output of speakers to stimulate the consumption of the market, and also try their very best to develop more powerful speakers with stylish appearance or sound quality, and therefore new models are introduced to the market from time to time.
Please refer to FIG. 1 for the traditional speaker structure. The magnetic circuit A12 is disposed at the utmost rear of the speaker for dividing the magnetic field by a voice coil A2 in order to produce sound by vibrating the diaphragm A4. Each speaker can be applied for a single function for generating sound, and if we want to differentiate the high pitch from the low pitch, then it requires two speakers; one for the high pitch and the other for the low pitch, not only generating a higher production cost, but also occupying more spaces of the speaker.
In view of the shortcomings of conventional speakers, the inventor of this invention conducted extensive research and development to introduce a new model of improved speaker structure as shown in FIG. 2. The improved speaker structure in accordance with this invention comprises a support retainer G, an expanded opening G1 disposed at the front end of the support retainer G, a damper C disposed at an appropriate position at the rear of the expanded opening g1 for coupling with a voice coil b1, a magnetic circuit F supported by a cylindrical member D and coupled onto the support retainer G, and a vibrating space f1, f2 disposed on each of both sides of the magnetic circuit F, a first voice coil b1 disposed in the vibrating space f1 on one side of the magnetic circuit F, a second voice coil b2 disposed in the vibrating space f2 on the other side of the magnetic circuit F, a first diaphragm g1 disposed on the expanded opening G1 of the support retainer with its internal diameter stuck with the first voice coil b1, and a second diaphragm g2 disposed on the expanded opening G1 of the support retainer with its internal diameter stuck with the second voice coil b2, such that the magnetic circuit F can be protruded from the front of the support retainer G, and the single body structure can be used to provide dual outputs of high and low pitches. Such arrangement is very convenient and capable of saving the assembling space, and thus gaining a high evaluation.
However, the assembly of the single circuit dual output speaker structure is more complicated, and seems to be quite fragile since only a cylindrical pillar is used for the support without the design of any accessory support. The structure of the speaker will be deformed easily when it is collided, and such structure only allows users to hold the outer frame of the expanded opening of the support retainer, and thus making the assembling and maintenance of the speaker very inconvenient.
In view of the description above, the inventor of this invention conducted extensive research and development and experiments, and finally invented this invention.